Sick Day
by Julian McQueen
Summary: Bino is sick with a cold, and Fido is supposed to watch over him. What could possible happen?    WARNING: Contains FidoxBino. So if you know who those are, then feel free to regard me as a sicko.


"Oh and Fido? Bino's got a cold, so please keep watch over for him while I'm gone. Thank you."

Fido sighed as he watched Bino's Dad's car drive off. He returned inside the house and began to sulk on the outside porch. "This blows." He muttered quietly. He was off duty today, and was unable to find anything to do. So to cure his boredom, he decided to watch over his brother, Bino, while Bino's dad took Maxwell to get a routine checkup at the vet. He suddenly began to regret ever taking the job in the first place, he wasn't getting paid, Spo was "somewhere", and now he was twice as bored as before. He began to think of asking Fox over when the sound of thunder tore through his thoughts. He raised his head sharply and discovered it was raining outside. "Great." He muttered sarcastically as he entered the house.

Fido did not sit on the couch for less than a minute before he heard Bino's raspy voice call out, "Dad. Dad?" Fido sighed and entered the bedroom, only to see the surprised face of Bino, his head the only thing visible under the covers. "What do you want Bino?" Fido asked. Bino just stared at him with confusion. "Where's dad?" He asked with a cough. Fido sighed and crossed his arms. "He went to take Max to the vet, so he asked me to watch over you. He walked back to the living room. "Holler if you need anything. But Bino just grumbled sinking himself deeper into the covers.

Fido sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time and flicked on the TV. He suddenly began to wonder what Fox was doing. He recalled that he was planning on taking that corgi somewhere. But Fido wasn't paying any real attention. After all, they were doing it at the moment. Fox's ripped body pressing against Fido's, their members rubbing against each other. Fido got chills just remembering about it, his hand unconsciously moving to his sheath. He began to pant as his thoughts became more and more erotic. But just as he was about to be in the moment, it was ruined by the annoying pitch of Bino's voice, now calling out to Fido this time. Fido groaned in sexual frustration as he began to get up. But all of a sudden, a thought began to enter his mind. A strange and peculiar thought. Fido quickly shook it away. "_Nah…_" he thought, "_Come on, it's my brother for dog's sake. Could I really…_?" He glanced at the hallway leading to where Bino was resting.

"Could I really…?

Fido approached Bino's bed and sighed. "What's it this time, Bino?" He asked in a slightly anxious tone. Bino glanced up to Fido and shivered. "It's cold in here, I'm freezing." Fido felt a pang in this stomach for some odd reason. He looked over to the thermostat. "Bino, it's 75 degrees, don't you dare ask me to turn it up when it is _boiling_ outside." Bino sniffed and turned to his side, facing Fido. "Then could you at least put something here to make me feel warmer?"

Fido flinched in response to the question. "_Don't do it_." He repeated in his head. "_Don't do it. Do it. Don't do it. Do it. Don't do it. Don't…" _Fido gave a big sigh and turned towards the sickly dog. "Sure Bino." He answered with a mischievous grin on his face. "And I've got just the thing…"

Fido went to the opposite side of the covers to Bino and began to get into the bed with him. Bino didn't even get a chance to utter a word as Fido began to hold him in a spooning fashion, both of their bodies hidden under the covers. "Warmer yet?" Bino whispered in Bino's ear quietly. Bino suddenly began to squirm, but was unable to escape Fido's grasp over him. "Hey, what gives?" He shouted, still flailing. But Fido suddenly covered his muzzle with his right paw, causing Bino to come to a complete stop. "You know." Fido whispered a playful look on his face. "I was having a wonderful fantasy a while ago, until you had to spoil it. His left paw suddenly began trailing down Bino's stomach. "And now," His left paw grasped Bino's groin, causing a muffled yelp. "You're gonna have to pay for that…"

Bino gave a muffled whimper as his brother continued to violate him, his eyes shimmered with tears. "Stop, please." He said through Fido's paw. But Fido simply licked Bino's ear. "Sorry, not gonna happen." He grasped Bino's how erect member and squeezed, causing Bino to flinch slightly. "But it looks like you don't really mind at all. Do you?"

Suddenly, Fido began pumping Bino's shaft. His paw quickly moving from the tip all the way to the knot rapidity. Bino began to gasp and moan as feeling of pleasure began to erupt from him. Fido then removed the paw from Bino's mouth and moved it to Bino's knot, giving it light squeezes. Bino suddenly began to lightly thrust into Fido's hands, his body moving rigidly under the bed sheets. It wasn't long before Bino's breath became short and his thrusts became faster. Fido recognized this and gripped his knot tightly with one paw as the other paw moved to the tip of Bino's member, catching his seed as it spilled out. Bino let out a large moan as the orgasm washed over him, but the bliss he was experiencing was short-lived as he suddenly felt a burning pain erupt from his backside.

Bino screamed as Fido entered his brother's tailhole with his member, using his brother's seed as lubricant. He wrapped his arms tightly around Bino as he waited for Bino to stop screaming. When he finally did, Fido felt his chest spasm as he began to quietly sob. Fido sighed and licked Bino's ear again. "Just relax." He whispered. "And you'll enjoy it, I promise." Bino sobbed for a few more seconds followed by a cough before nodding.

As soon as Fido began thrusting again, Bino began to moan. His prostate was being poked repeatedly by Fido's cock and it caused him to become hard again. His paws now gripping around Fido's hips, as if he was trying to hold on to something. Fido bit his brother lightly on the shoulder as he began to thrust harder, a duet of moans erupting from the both of them. Fido reached over and grasped Bino's member again, his fingers rubbing and squeezing the dog's sensitive knot. Bino suddenly let out a large cry as he came, his seed spilling onto the bed and the sheets. This resulted in Fido, his member being squeezed by Bino's tailhole, to loose it and shove him self directly into Bino. Bino gasped at pleasure and pain he received as Fido tied him. He came a third time as he felt Fido's knot swell up inside him, and Fido received a much longer orgasm as a result.

Bino and Fido stared at each other, both of sticky and tired from their little endeavor. All Bino could do was lick Fido on the nose before falling asleep. Fido gave a warm smile before he began to fall asleep too, a final thought passing through his mind.

"_I guess this wasn't so boring after all. I wonder what Fox is doing…_"


End file.
